


Small gestures

by Residesatshamecentral



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Ambigious Relationship, Archer is unreadable, Berlin!AU, Humor, Huth is uptight, Physical Contact, better described as office cold war, office politics, or the closes to humor I ever come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Residesatshamecentral/pseuds/Residesatshamecentral
Summary: Written for this prompt: "Archer touching Huth of his own volition, and Huth is pleased but /very/ confused."





	Small gestures

“They will have to give the job” barked Huth over his shoulder. He checked himself in the mirror for the 20th time in as many minutes.

“Yes sir” said Archer. 

“You have checked the file again?” Huth laid his stick on the table. Like his boots, it had been polished to the point that erosion was surely taking place by now. “I warn you, if anything is missing, I will hold you personally responsible.”

“Everything is there sir” said Archer handing him the file. “And er…”

“Yes?” Huth was halfway to the door, stick in hand. He half-turned, one hand on the doorknob.

Archer crossed the room in a few paces and, very gingerly, patted his upper arm.

“…Good luck sir.”

Huth blinked, and looked down at the hand on his arm.  Archer had the same expression as someone touching a two-meter Komodo Dragon but he took his hand away without hurry.

Huth’s lips twitched. A tiny smile appeared, panicked to find itself in such unwelcoming surroundings and slowly passed away.

“Thank you Archer.” 


End file.
